


scintillating (i can see your intentions shining)

by byeongkwan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Synesthesia, editor!changbin, everyone protects seungmin, fitness trainer and model!minho, ft. there's like a little bit of cussing but it's p clean tbh, heartthrob!hyunjin, jeongin is a savage, makeup artist and model!felix, model!jeongin, model!jisung, models!au, more characters going to be added, never smut they're children, nonidolverse, photographer!seungmin, producer and director!chan, seungmin is fragile, stylist!woojin, what's happening? no clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeongkwan/pseuds/byeongkwan
Summary: you’re so colorful, that i can almost let my fingers graze it humorously. hues melting into my vision, a lone flurry of you dashes by... seungmin is an insecure, fragile photographer for the blossoming fashion studio stray kids. who stays keen on hiding secrets. hyunjin, a heartthrob and notably natural flirt, who can't give a rest to pestering wallflower seungmin, and later joins in on stray kids's undeniable fun in gleaming photoshoots.or that one models!au/magazinemodels!au + synesthetic!seungmin nobody wanted, but i lingered on anyway.





	1. rose gold

seungmin is not attractive, circling all the synonyms of “cute”, “handsome” nor “appealing”. is what was stated when group parents (woojin and chan) gushed over him. he was bitterly stubborn about how he appealed visually; as if he was ever a flower to others.

pouty lips, strands of fluffed brunette hair, rosy-smudged cheeks and wide, innocently curious eyes. everyone wanted to hear a taste of the male’s sweet voice, as he barely could utter a sound around others in an unnecessary moment. he refused to speak, unless the draping hush black overlapped his vision.

he was a wallflower, yet he agreed of the title of ‘quiet’. as wallflower was too anti-social for him. yet according to his own hogwarts house of fifty-fifty hufflepuff and slytherin he wasn’t quite sure (the interesting experience for felix was to hear seungmin scream he’s a hufflepuff then back it up with him being a slytherin).

felix was decently wafted by surprise when seungmin’s first yell of “being a hufflepuff” had echoed throughout the break room. now seungmin isn’t entirely sure what he is, social or anti-social? but he knows he 200% is anti-social, so now he’ll believe he’s slytherin.

seungmin was afraid the thoughts of others baring insults, he’s a freak they would hiss solemnly. colors. that was his life, colors jumped in photos— other people’s colors would glint back, it was something he grew up with whisking the daring ages and chances that middle school had planted in his memories. it jumped and lunged at his peripheral, shock weaving itself into his function. crying to his uncaring parents.

previously he had captured a photo of a bird, soon to immediately glimpse at the tingle of a cherry-brown theme erupt from the photo. as he edited it to match the similar theme, he felt utter satisfaction from the being and floppy square of printed paper. his lips still tingle at mention of the same old polaroid photo hung on his wall with hooks and the same cherry-brown string, adorned and garnished with the writing of “4/14/9.

“seungmin!” chan shouted, his silver wisps of hair peeking out from the beige-toned walls of the stray kids’s studio. a streak of slate and tumeric dashed over his vision, frothy ash gray bubbles arose. “you have to meet the new model, i know you’re totally dying to get another model aren’t you?”

“am i?” seungmin piqued sarcastically, his tone laced with painfully sharp edges of discomfort. chan would repetitively ask for too much from him; modeling was his dear and scarlet enemy.

the overwhelming, drowning tasteless thought of growing to reform into a posing and acting model made his mind squint in agony. it hurt. each time he had spectated the photos of him smiling or posing a nauseous and vicious shade of ‘trash’ green had rained over his vision, the need to gag draping over his throat.

with the taunting picture of modeling seungmin hanging over his head in a traumatizing manner, he found his own canvas of taking pictures of those fabric-cloaked models; that usually had come with pleasant arrays of hues which graced him.

most were surprised to be brought back to reality instead of those simple polaroid cameras that many had believed these photographers held, strapped around their shoulders and image.

instead he painted his picture with changbin, felix’s stupid crush he wouldn’t even admit to his lips in a frozen stillness, flirting to no exception either. changbin had always been able to paint his delicately taken pictures a mellow blue or perhaps a wistful peach, yet overtaking each photo was flecks of dark undertone and offset.

he, each time was unpredictably known forth what changbin had always perceived off of his photos and tint he ruled to pull and extract from the photos of stray kid’s models. yet constantly there always was a glued strict theme as chan had instructed to seungmin.

chan at this point had even been tempted to drag the oversized clothing-clad seungmin to the model himself, yet he wouldn’t want to trigger the fear that welled and anchored deep inside seungmin’s mind. he didn’t want to entertain the under-well of a panic attack to seungmin’s blossoming anxiety.

“seungmin, we don’t have all day, i really need to plan for the new shoot for hyunjin our new model. so please,” chan had begrudgingly stalked over with an awfully mild, blind mute vibe radiated from him. fearful of failing him, as he believed he’d done a more than acceptable amount to the male. “ready to meet him?”

“yeah, can i just— have a moment?” breathy, cracked words were chucked out and laid in front of chan, he silently panicked and held seungmin close to him. “it’s not like that, hyung. i just need to get over my nerves…”

chan only nodded, a prodding piece of sympathetic feeling encased him. he was frightened for the younger in far more many ways a friend would be, which made him only even further agree that chan was brotherly— maybe even fatherly. seungmin constantly swore he had that type of smile.

“i’m ready,” he grinned, chan swore he saw stars and sparkles overwhelm the gorgeous eyes seungmin had been birthed with, fluid amber had shone in an illumination of white. though he was painfully ashamed of them as he had no parents in his childhood of innocence and scarring.

they walked out, the first notes seungmin mentally took was the male’s height. the model was incredibly lanky, broad shoulders that were coated by his dark gray-shaded bomber jacket, his jeans were a light blue ripped with strides over his kneecaps and edging towards his upper thigh. strides and overdosing viridian caressed seungmin’s vision.

“hello! i’m stray kid’s photographer kim seungmin, i’m not entirely sure if our manager and producer chan had already introduced me beforehand.” seungmin put up his best innocent grin as the male caught seungmin’s wrinkled auburn eyes. “many people just call me minnie or min, so whatever you’d like!”

“nice to meet you minnie, i’m hwang hyunjin. many people also call me jinnie. also are you sure you really aren’t a full-time model here?” the male smirked and seungmin finally had swiped a quick glance, his eyesight was already frosted in basil sparring with the outer gradiation of a floating emerald. his thoughts were immediately, “shit he’s hyunjin that really popular kid in my geometry class”.

out of all the days jeongin, his best friend and fellow maknae buddy could’ve been clocked out early as his part-time title progressively kicked in on his work. making chan cave in and practically swing a whining, tiny jeongin out of the stray kid’s studio and demand him to head back to the dorm for his homework or whatever.

(why chan?)

seungmin believed that was the ribbon of life twirling around him as he panicked, fretting the harm of hyunjin’s harpy-like fangirls that crowded his eyesight with burning shades of vibrant bloody garnet and boisterous burgundy.

“i assume we’ll be working together from now on, minnie?”

“of course! and no…” and hyunjin swore it was the wallflower beauty from his geometry class he had been eyeing as he walked to class usually in oversized-clothing and a soft expression on his face. “i couldn’t be a model even if i wanted to…”


	2. thistle purple

the nights flown, stars blaring arrays of whites and shattered golds, in which cluttered the painted cobalt sky, as clouds of whisked lapis hovered by. seungmin’s mind was overly plagued and to be daringly said, painfully crowded with thoughts of the basil, that had puddled deeply within the orbs of emerald. 

all, all was sickening in his opinion but lacked the control to aspire thoughts that it was making his mind dizzy with disgust, when in fact the tint swerved his mind into agreeing harmlessly to the model’s attractiveness. 

what if hyunjin had noticed the small factor, that in which he was in his geometry class? would his harpies hound on his back for even daring to approach the sunshine on his own, without any knowledge of his own reputation. 

anxiety rushed through his veins and his mind cracked, its core shaking and rattling with a lassoing fear. he couldn’t bare the thought of those swarming gray thoughts, as each impaled his mind and outlook on the world with blinding monochrome tones. he hated it. 

he tossed them away, splattering the paint to another corner of his mind and squeezed his binder and books to his oversized-clothed chest further. as if he tortured his binder to scarlets he would be able to shield himself and ruin the display of him, from the model. 

he strode around the veering and rusty silver knob paired chipped painted wooden door, shaky steps announced his unanimous arrival in which gave anxious peeks at the multicolored tiles. everyone’s eyes whipped into a red glare at the blue-shaded male before their eyes were graced with the navy blue-clothed male, harboring his per usual rosy and flustered soft expression.

in usual occasion of a casual student, they would’ve bitterly gifted him a sparkled greeting to him. wrapping the person in a ribbon of suffocating nauseous greens, strangling the happiness and planting the seeds of ocean-like anxiety. 

seungmin’s fluffed wisps of locks shined a beige with swirling blacks and coffee browns. breathtaking to hyunjin, yet his mind nagged with swarming arrays of inspiration about the active photographer at the legendary hold of stray kid’s studio: kim seungmin. 

“hey,” hyunjin uttered, seungmin’s head whipped up as his eyes were overflowing in greens of a beautiful malachite and fern. “kim seungmin, model or photographer, right?”

anxiety. he begged to retrieve his crystalized tears freeze before it waterfalls down his eyes in sparkling shimmers of reflective blue. 

“uh, i’d prefer not to be known for that—“ seungmin froze, hyunjin’s face had lit up, swarming his vision with a thickening butterscotch, sugary dandelion had melted. this male was dangerous, were his repelling thoughts as the colors sparkled at him. “a…anyway class is starting soon, so we should just get ready.” 

“nice try,” hyunjin smirked rich mahogany before leaning forward tipping over his own desk to meet par with seungmin’s, greens mobbed seungmin’s vision dizzily as his heartbeat increased in a shed of panic and portion of affectionate hope. “but we have ten minutes before class starts, you seriously can’t avoid it.”

“i—“ seungmin was blue skies above perplexed, his mind clouded with shreds of utter confusion and twirled strings of anxiety. in which created painful and knotted tangles within his mind span, each thought was a strike to the head and his mouth stuttering in cerulean downfall. 

“oh my god seungmin!” jeongin shouted at the male, thistle and eminence cleared his thoughts and peripheral vision in stripes of dotted purple. he assured himself in his mental notes to bless the gods that he was stripped away from the overconfident model of hyunjin, he had already seen the clear display of his harpies drooling at the sight of the male. “i haven’t seen you in like, hours! you have to tell me soo much, min-min.” 

“i seriously do, shame on me for not texting you— innie!” seungmin grinned in the similar sugary aftereffect of pure dandelion as hyunjin had at him, scraping the chair across and twisting it around to face his best friend’s silver desk. seungmin’s fingers had tingled solemnly at the frost radiating from the chilled, metallic chair. “guess what? we have a new model, which means more interactions… painfully.”

a flurry of tints warned and blared rapidly at seungmin’s low jab at hyunjin, which his eyes couldn’t help but sift through a glance and hyunjin’s feelings for perhaps a tangy twitch or glare. yet the fern had cascaded back, forth hyunjin had only smirked in wine.

“really? why hadn’t chan-hyung informed me of this?” jeongin’s eyes widened and the thistle and cloud flecks bubbled into seungmin’s devious eyes. jeongin was further tempted to pile the male in questions about them, but knowing seungmin he would faint from the information given. jeongin, didn’t need to create another taunting monochrome memory of his best friend, and all the taunting would’ve been done by the latter. “what’re they like?”

“hmm… he’s—“ and before seungmin’s fluttering, cherry lips could twist the sentence into an answer; hyunjin had already put his plan into action.

“he’s me.” the male’s raspy voice had trapped seungmin’s shock in a pastel freeze, pause. as he slid his hand onto jeongin’s pallid gray desk, and topped it off with leaning his head on his hand. once jeongin had finally given a light, glistening glance at the male, he smirked in a sole response.

a sigh emitted from jeongin’s mouth, as he turned his head— reverting his peripheral vision from the latter, and giving a bloody glare at hyunjin. 

“for some reason, it can be believable but… would anyone trust the most popular male and current heartthrob in the school? along with his little gang of friends?” jeongin inquired, as if hyunjin’s sharp and impaling words would affect the male, which was false belief. jeongin would care less for the latter and more about flamboyantly important things such as seungmin’s health, his being in general. he feigned to grapple such useless things. “nice try pretty boy, i get chan-hyung would totally sign you a contract. but unless you show up to the damn studio, i can’t believe you even if seungmin says you’re right. because i don’t know what type of lies you’d pull out.” 

and gone with whatever sunshine that remained in jeongin’s personality so did those ten minutes, as the clapping sounds of the teacher’s clanky heels met the ground had entered the ajar door. leaving seungmin whisked away in the shades of brown from the blending thistle purple and the lingering basil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! omg, i didn't expect this to be visited as much as it did HAHAHA. so ty! ngl, i'm having a lot of fun with this-- please look forward to more :)


	3. emerald

the clock in heavy engraved seconds shrieked at the end of the period, shackles suddenly weaving their paths forth the school principal. sighs of raw, pure relief gasped out of students’ lips. each drinking the inhale of freedom from whatever torture that was required by the city of seoul.

a whisk of a vibration buzzed throughout seungmin’s pockets. slipping his fingers to caress the case of the phone before checking notifications. which was grasped who obviously lacked surprise to be chan.

 

**channie hyung:**

YAY Seungmin my son!!

hyung stop you’re so

embarrassing omg

Go to sleep my son

fine ok

 

_today, 3:10 pm_

 

Seungmin, Hyunjin’s

going to be here at

3:30 so can you like send

me the colors of him

thx

 

uhm

fern green, emerald, evergreen??

just a lot of greens

fern and lime?

just nature

will work

Alright! Got it, texting

Lix about it…

could you come in

5 mins? That’d

be gr8

yeah sure i’ll see

you soon ok?

..also who uses

“gr8” anymore??

a simple click of seungmin’s off button, crushed the conversation into a sudden goal of arriving swifter than before. the stomping of the soles ditched from seungmin’s sneakers, clapped back in the white silence the classroom had emitted. the tile snapping in different hues as seungmin scrambled to the metal gray locker, which was a sharp left and down the hallway.  
  
a clank was produced as the lock loosened, backpack threatening to slip out at any second, prying itself out of the clip’s hold and thrashing on the tile.  
  
stuffing everything in zealously, and nearly tripping over the unflattened, coarse gray carpet. as simultaneously attempting to slide into the down coat that overtook more than half of his body, encased with comfy warmth. succeeding, and whipping the clunky door to dash out into the fresh, whisked into the surrounding of seoul.  
  
tufts of heat escaped seungmin’s lips as he, pouting and huffing to the bus station. catching himself as he entered the bus, slipping out a bizarrely perfect amount of coins. a clunk resounded. taking the nearest bus: 4419, which was boarding. thumping then to arrive to the studio in record time of six minutes. which seungmin took pride and height of.  
  
stray kids studio was surprisingly enchanting, hanging off of his bag was a secret key to enter. sliding it across a crevice in the wall a beep emitted, lock clunking in a creaky heave.  
  
“minnieeeeee!” felix greeted voice deep as per usual, his feet shuffling over to snake his arms around the boy and ferociously shake him out of pure excitement. radiating and slicing the mahogany, and desert-like burnt sierra, sprinkled in persimmon. blending perfectly to create a frosting over seungmin’s eyes. felix’s hands encased with swatches of a natural palette and various lipsticks. “must protecc- with two c’s. plus, sooo, we have popular kid over here.”  
  
“min-min!” jeongin was found sprinting down the hallway of the lounge before with makeup partially done. a stripe of natural shadow blended into the crease of jeongin’s eyelid. soon the clacking was rapid, jeongin tackling seungmin off his feet. felix holding seungmin up as a pillar of utmost, desperate support. fresh lavenders and cloud purples glid throughout this vision, smiling as his lips tingle in content excitement. “there’s a new shoot today, right? chan hyung is doing that weird thing he does— furrowing his eyebrows and scribbling.. things again.”  
  
“jeongin, that’s english.”  
  
“what?”  
  
“anyway! i have to set up the computers and cams, is changbin here today?” seungmin glanced at felix, who abnormally was aware about the small male’s whereabouts. the brunette perked up at the male’s name, seungmin was smoothly suspicious that they’ve been dating throughout the entire time. both actions mailed from each other consisted of flirting, more flirting, blushing and even more flirting.  
  
“he’s in the back with chan hyung, i think.” seungmin glanced cautiously at the brunette, relapsing his ‘i think’. the male wouldn’t even have to be in touch with his memory as long as changbin’s aura or essence blossomed throughout said room. “okay, okay! he’s in the back with chan hyung.”

“geez hyung, it wasn’t that hard just to answer that question properly!” the taller photographer huffed, caressing a palm through his fluffed hair. wiggling out of the older’s strangling grip and throwing a swish of a wave towards jeongin, then to hear the clanking of his soles as seungmin trudged down the hallway. goal burned into his thought of saying hellos to his hyungs and glazing his hand over the surface of his cameras.

peeking from the wooden door, his eyes overflowed with mountains of twilight blue and scuttering gray. warm coffee hues tinted generously whilst forming a bond with changbin’s ash. which form a glaze within seungmin’s vision, a sheer layer crowded his eyes as it only ever increases then drops into normal sight.

“hello hyungs! changbin hyung and chan hyung.” he strided towards the shelf showcasing his camera neatly, dust reminisce faded into a raw nothingness. fingers twirling around the strap and sliding around the edges in a solid grip. fingers skimming the lens cover, feelings the smooth chill of it once more. it was an addiction to seungmin.

“ahh, my son. on time as per usual, i heard you, felix and jeongin standing further down the hallway.” chan twisted his head around to trap seungmin in a fatherly aura, as if proud of his actual son. wrapping his pride over the heads of the youngest males, entrusting a deed to heave the pride and display the talent. “the set is being put up by minho and jisung currently, they’re in the room we normally shoot in. if not they’ll tell you once you enter the lounge. jeongin is getting ready for a special shoot with… what were they called bin?”

“wasn’t it bang yedam? one of the ygk+ silver boys. and oh for god’s sake, i’m not ‘bin’. i’m not a trash bin--” a brush of sarcastic twilight blue blazed around seungmin’s vision faintly.

“maybe for felix hyung you are!” seungmin giggled through his little commentary as chan only chuckled, rapidly nodding his head aggressively. wisps of the same ash silver hair had shaken in tufts, a laughter clawed from the back of his throat. the coffee warmth of chan filling an empty space in seungmin’s heart, that the latter didn’t even know he held.

“is it even possible for me to win at this point? probably not. but you said that his color was something along lines of fern green, i’ll make sure to keep that in mind while editing. thanks seungie.” changbin spoke with a shy tingle of a smile.

“alright, thanks hyungs! also,” seungmin brushed his hands against the sturdy legs of a broad tripod. despite already carrying a satchel full of treasure to a photographer; memory cards, lenses, ball heads, hood loupe, lens filters, shutter click remote, and exposure meters swarmed his heavily padded bag. all in which fuel the inspiration that rivers through seungmin’s head. ”should i bring the tripod?”

an echoing ding scoped through the studio, chan’s head perking up from his notes-- pen still encased by his fingers. seungmin’s past statement soon forgotten in the depths of the raining ding, the sole source being the door. hyunjin, the same fern green entangled in flecks of a shattering jungle green.

“that must be hyunjin.” with those words that were excitedly valued to chan, caused seungmin to dash over to the makeup room. in which a cluster of palettes and tubes were laid out, brushes and the sheer dust of swatches and makeup swirled around the room. felix fragilely with a makeup brush in hand, the tip glittered in a light rose gold, leading the brush into the crease of his eye. pausing once noticing the male.

“jeongin, hyunjin really wasn’t kidding. he’s here, right now.” a frantic lavender mellowly erupted from the bottom of his optics.

footsteps vibrated throughout the tension, a dip in the past glee packed into void.

“well, didn’t i say i was right?” hyunjin simpered, ridiculing words sunk into a vile of poisonous violet. surfacing his glance to level with seungmin’s, intimidation ripped from the heart of hyunjin and passed onto the latter. “oh, hello cute one.”

silence sat in layers. jeongin’s lips parted in a crude shock and glare. sparking unrivaled tension within the spacey room. the door swung open, a male’s hand placed over his head and a dangling strap encased by his fingers.

“looks like this clusterfuck just got a lot worse,” jisung whined brusquely, stepping into the room mellowly. as pastel pink shimmered into glitter whilst the distracting vermillion shrouded his aura. yawning calmly, peeking a scowl at hyunjin-- although a sheer smile glistened from the iridescent lights of the vanity and glittery reflection. “stay away from seungmin, jeongin and felix, hwang hyunjin. although i might be nice, once you lay a hand on my friends-- you’re dead to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exams are coming up, oh no jsjsjdhsj-- one prewritten chapter coming up! thanks for your comments and support wowowowowow ♡


	4. vermillion

“what happened to your oh-so-glorious formality han jisung, dongsaeng?” hyunjin grinned, testing a crimson jab. which blended perfectly with the vermillion grimace shed from the chubby male. 

“i am not your dongsaeng here, in fact i would be your senior. hwang hyunjin,” the chubby brunette snarked in retaliation. waltzing over to sit on an ignored sofa, planted in the corner of the room. neighbor to a rack encased in piles of clothes. a clash of greens and reds cleared the tension, as their gazes sparked an inner debate between the two warm and cold palettes. 

“say that at school, squrriel dongsaeng.” splatters of crimson-bloodshed had brushed the empty canvas. no water had diluted the pain of the blows returned. 

a pout and low hiss surfaced, crumbling vermillion and speckled irritated burgundy. “oh shut up you damn tree!”

“guys stop fighting...” seungmin whined, an unconscious dusty lemon pout formed. his eyes circling around the two bickering duo, latching onto a rosy sprinkle straying on hyunjin’s cheeks. “we’re working together… we shouldn’t fight about useless stuff like me.”

hyunjin was ready to personally attack the living hell out of seungmin for mustering the will to speak the ending, huffing stubbornly as his eyes softened at the sight; a small male, cuddled into a pillow. innocent eyes widening, lighting up the pacific night sky, lips transformed into a delicate pout as he looks at the latter. “not true cutie. you’re worth more, but jisung and i have business to deal with.” 

“are you guys really fighting? oh, and i hoped for a smooth introduction, seems i asked too much.” chan chuckled, cracking his neck in a smooth wave of a roll, letting it loll back. “i’d prefer you both not to fight as, one— jisung is one of the two people who set up the show for you. and two, you’re a new model so please do show respect, but most of all, you too jisungie. any business from school shouldn’t be dealt with here, and if it is i will be the one to help you both.” 

a connecting glare flared from the two males, heat uprising as seungmin’s inner anxiety blossomed— pricking the peace in his mind. an empty state of glassy blue-gray, sheered his state. a blindfold of panic sunk into his closed eyes, blacking him partially. 

a click of his increasing and boisterous heartbeat, hitting his ears a shock-state-manner. each weighed breath measured in careful intakes. an overdose would let the crystal tears wipe and glance at the cold, stinging air. too little would suffocate him into a heave of death, panicking in chan’s arms.

a layer of heavy heat glazed his mind, the fighting and clattering of failed words were strong. what if they had given up on each other? just because of him. what else was he supposed to believe, that the shallowness wasn’t his fault? 

evergreen fled his vision as pastel blues shook their way in, colors crying for him. drops of blues surfaced and puddled on the lower vision, grays raining down. deep, ugly colors dripping across his gaze in arrays of dizzy mixes. 

seungmin’s curled grip on his oversized hoodie had increased by the second, a glassy reflection sheer over his eyes. the auburn tainted with haze of the led lighting emitted from the vanity. eyebrows furrowed softly, the creases were nearly airbrushed— gently padding the wrinkles. 

“min-min, let’s go outside for a little bit?” jeongin whispered, in a singular motion; laying seungmin’s head on his upper torso and carding his hands through the taller’s fluffy hair. his slim hand caressing the side of his face, then patting his pouty cheek. “we can go to the empty singing room, right?”

a reluctant nod emerged, jeongin corrected their posture, gliding his hand out for seungmin’s to lace along with his. motioning a miscellaneous sign to chan, in which shrugged a clunky nod back. 

before a hidden exit of the room, seungmin saw the vast flash of hyunjin’s teal, worrisome pout; the male peeked at him from the dizzying vanity reflection. vaguely mumbling words, straying along the heeds of “is he okay?” or “did i do it?”. worry painted across his features, as his heart visibly pained in bitterness. solid greens sparked and faded, flurry of worrisome greens cued in a blast. 

nauseous of the aftereffect of hyunjin, seungmin shook his head in discontent. hyunjin, the handsome heartthrob of the school; a flirt. yet he’s detested to flirt with anyone else, seungmin’s suspicions fluttered to a rise. 

jeongin swung their hands as they strolled down the hallway in still life, no latter daring to bound outside of the door to bother them. jeongin’s right hand slithering its way down to a cold doorknob and feathering a twist. 

a click emitted throughout the deafening void. both males planting their feet into the silent room, seungmin waltzing over to the piano— stroking the ivory keys. although he lacked the ability to play, the melodies that had mesmerized him were infinite.

“so, i have to uhm- you know...” seungmin chuckled as jeongin’s flustered expression came to play; for needing to use the bathroom too. a singular foot peeking through the ajar door, as his hand rested on the knob peacefully. “just sing if you need, i’ll be back in a second! ‘kay min-min?”

“mhm,” he hummed. plopping down onto the stool, brimmed leather padded; cold to his hands. slim fingers set, feeling sheer coolness radiate from the glistening ivory piano. 

his mouth opened, words of song vibrating in cloudy blues throughout the room, dazed in the words. each word laced with drowning emotion, as his surroundings faded. simply downing the arrays of puddling anxiety. the air adrift with a sweet taste of the latter’s voice. fluently speaking song, his practical second language. substituting the bedtime stories his parents’ were supposed to tell him, filling the emptiness with a melody to lull the room into a cloudy world. fading the stinging hurt and sorrow.

“and i’ll be needing stitches.” fluently slid, honeying voice sugared the hallways and ears of people. singing and art was engraved into seungmin, there’s no reason to let them go. 

“not if i’m here, because i’d hold you forever.” a deep voice hummed, a ray of evergreen shock shivered down seungmin’s spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm nearly done with my exams :) so let's hope i get a good score and can update more! 
> 
> thank you for the bountiful support ;w;


	5. evergreen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off:
> 
> a. i wrote actual diabetes have fun wow fluff oof, like actually i was probably going to start crying midway bc it's so damn soft??
> 
> b. i have a math exam tmrw and istg i'll break down watch me

seungmin’s fingers instinctively curled at the range of the male’s voice, to and from his cocky, yet fondly high pitched laugh— then to spark the low whispering fanning his ear. his overpowering incredible duality, in which his emerald smirk never ceases to fail to trip his heart. 

an inhale, as if he were to make a life-changing choice, ready to cower over the raining flurries of the heartthrob.

a huff, cautiously turning around, hyunjin’s gaze already planted on the male. soft pastels flutter into seungmin’s heart as he heaves to forward his steady stare at the male (his heart was for sure going to have a seizure if he continued). 

“i was concerned honestly, were you going to have a panic attack?” he muttered, worry muffling his voice in faded greens, as the taping of soles echoed. a stray hand reaching out to caress the chubby cheek that seungmin unconsciously flaunted, humming as a heat of blush painted itself. hyunjin’s adored the sight of seungmin’s lemon pout alongside peach glazing his cheeks with a silky blush. standing broad, leaning down to serenade seungmin. “as much as a jerk i seem… there’s a lot in my life. and, is it weird i want to protect you?”

“you’re just so fragile, with a touch of my hand i feel like i could break you.” he sided himself near seungmin, retracting his hand, placing himself on the stool. barely wedging on, yet reaching his hand out to collapse on seungmin’s small hand. right and left lacing together, a curve of a smile lightens on hyunjin’s face. “relax. even if i’m flirty, i’ll still treat you properly as a friend, not or even more.” 

“i guess… i’m fine with flirting, just not used to it?” his voice shattered in more of a question, fooled in a range of surprise, seungmin squeaks as hyunjin grounds his bigger hands on the latter’s tiny waist. a moment in air as he crashes on hyunjin’s lap, the taller weaves his lanky arms— forming a narrow v around his body with gentle hands and mounds of appreciation. chin soon following, locked onto his shoulder with delicate landing. hyunjin, latching onto the younger’s skinny frame, as if a fluffy leech. “w…hat, uh? aren’t i too heavy?”

“definitely not. you’re too skinny, which is concerning… do you even eat properly?” hyunjin inquired trailing his eyes down seungmin with a shuddering, pure emerald grin, nose skidding in proximity to seungmin’s petite neck. humming as seungmin acts, reluctancy scattering itself, daringly to proceeding to raise his hand around hyunjin’s. “are you comfortable with this, like actually? hmm, maybe you are. but i always want your permission.” 

an inhale coursed through the silence, a shy nod sentenced. hyunjin’s increasing, dandelion grin pounded around seungmin’s dizzying vision, ethereal. a racking squeeze is produced by hyunjin, as he sways with (or more forced) seungmin in a joyous manner. 

“how about flirting at school?” a flash of the same weighing red blurred back, a raging anxiety bloomed. a twitch of seungmin’s pouty lips alerted hyunjin, as he let his fingers glaze over seungmin’s slim, tinier hands. “hmmm, babe. you seem uncomfortable.”

“…no. i’m not okay, your fangirls will probably tear me apart. i saw the way they stared, especially when you started approaching me.” a rippling sour chuckle vibrated through seungmin’s throat, head dipping into a low. a dizzying spiral weaved, as the piercing and seething glares rounded. 

“hmmm, babe you do realize i have practically every class with you. and those two classes i do, you have jeongin by your side. but whatever it is, i’ll protect you, just like a prince to this princess.” hyunjin buried his nose further, butterfly-kissing seungmin’s nape gently, glancing occasionally at the male’s centering blush. hyunjin’s glances progressively growing frequent. “pretty… my heart races too much around you. handsome, beautiful, a flower, adorable, cute, and lastly… mine.”

as hyunjin swirls seungmin around, allowing their eyes to measure with one another. before leaning in, lips aimed towards the end of the shorter’s pout. hyunjin’s heart was undeniably racing, as the sooner hyunjin had approached seungmin’s heart was bound to overflow with pure emerald. a mumble crossed the bare corner of seungmin’s lips, tingling “what a pretty blush”. 

“but, babe.” hyunjin retracted, caressing seungmin’s face. observing the precious, delicate boy. how could his heart race so much? a blush spread, hair ruffled with delicate sandalwood, gentle gazes with round eyes— innocence dripping, lips stuck in an everlasting pout, adorning a single chubby cheek, with a mole placed in a perfect spot. a doll, a model, his. he spoke, careful to awaken the frail hold, as he slides his hand up the back of seungmin’s head. gradually rests the latter’s head on his broad shoulders. “were you going to have an attack?”

seungmin buries his head further into hyunjin’s shoulder, as the male plays with his hair. eyes shut, a muffle and slight nod. bursting in guilt, hyunjin snuggles closer to the male. an innocent flower to be protected.

hyunjin whispers, “it’s okay. you have me, my heart races around you. and maybe one day you’ll feel the same, notice that this flirting isn’t natural. it’s special and for those who i… like more than a friend.”

a murmur that caught hyunjin’s words, “and i reciprocate…”

“i hope so… babe.”

minutes pass (which hyunjin may or may not have counted), the ideas of the enraging wrath of the smaller best friend seungmin has accounted strikes his mind. 

“i’ve hate to part, but it seems your best friend jeongin will come back soon, so i’ll be going my princess— but here’s my phone number.” he swallows nervousness, “and i’m quite aware jeongin would rip my head off, so…”

a brush of a pen, withdrawn from the taller’s jean pockets, neat handwriting dusting over his wrist. in evergreen ink, a simplistic swirl of the utensil and soon a heart was marked alongside the latter’s number. 

a hand locked the pen, securing it back in his pocket yet the other cupped seungmin’s chin. hyunjin finally catching the stare of confusion and swirling affection, a wink surfaces. “bye princess, see you at the shoot.”


	6. coffee tan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro after 10 yrs i finally update oof. dont trust me kids, i have a terrible uploading schedule ty, also half of this chap is like me describing hyunjin-- then seungmin crying internally over how boyfriend he looks. yikes i cut you guys off but thats ok, we love a good ol' cliffhanger in my christian household.
> 
> im sorry i never updated wheeze, have fun

“minnie! could you help with jisung’s makeup for a split second.” felix had bellowed from across the room, using his fingertips to blend the sloppily splotched contouring, jisung staring suspiciously at the latter. 

“do you even know what you’re doing, lix?”

“psssh, is that even supposed to be a question—“

“i think seungmin’s better at doing makeup.”

“well excuse you too, you littl—“

“oh! yeah of course hyung, then i’ll continue with hyunjin’s shoot.” gently interrupting the violent chaos as nude shades contort. he hummed, gently leveling the camera with his absence, setting the tripod straight; hyunjin was left to blankly stare with an envying glare. seungmin hadn’t even touched hyunjin with a sweep of a makeup brush, whilst he was adjusting and a hair shy away from jisung’s grinning appeal. swiping quickly, fluffing wisps of mauve, staring at felix for approval. 

“and done!” seungmin smiled, turning around to see hyunjin pouting like a little child who hadn’t achieved or gotten what they wanted. seungmin let a feathery, wispy and adorable laugh that glowed a pastel pink. hyunjun cocking an eyebrow, pouting even more continously. seungmin, who gleamed a wistful, cloud blue was simply a sight to stare at. 

“cute,” hyunjin stated before signalling seungmin an ‘okay’ to continue where the latter had left off of. if he had to admit anything, the younger would simply declare how baffled he was from the gentle radiance of faded greens. and the simple, yet elegent expression hyunjin held-- seungmin decided to blame it on the fact that the latter was far too photogenic. 

the younger snapped a couple pictures throughout the session, hyunjin shifting around every so often to achieve a greater or even more colorful angle. seungmin was dearly impressed, shown by the slight tinge of vintage oranges. hyunjin as it is was quite visually attractive-- in fact no doubt, yet he was just as easily a natural model. 

“hey kids, seems you both are working quite well. i have no clue what the hell felix and jisung are doing, but when do i ever.” chan mumbled, a dazzling array of coffee warmth and silver had clouded. chan only clenching the coffee mug’s handle due to the overwhelming heat of stress, whilst joustling a water bottle and phone on his other hand. he ended up chucking the water bottle at hyunjin, which the latter caught quite gracefully. “do you mind if i revise the shots in like, fifteen?”

 

“sure, sure, i’ve gotten…” seungmin clicked around the camera, unhooking it from the tripod’s grasp and counting easily. he skimmed the photos, a heat of blush arriving, the faded greens and slight maplewood colored tinge was a stunning blend. “six photos. we can probably get four. how many are we looking this shoot, hyung?”

“ten seems good for now, we can hit fifteen later. the new edition photo album will be looking fine as hell. if i do say so myself,” chan whistled. seungmin sighed, chan was always interesting, seungmin blamed each particular action on how the latter never sleeped. yet the warmth of chan’s coffee brown and sparkles of silver blotches made up for it. “i’ll be off, more paperwork to do and discussing with changbinnie on how to edit this masterpiece.”

“seungmin! chan said to change on three,” felix beckoned. he stared at hyunjin’s clothes, woojin had done a gorgeous job to channel the natural glow alongside hinting towards hyunjin’s ethereal colors. the make up felix had bedazzled hyunjin with only enhanced his features, allowing the mole below his eye to be displayed, alongside the latter sporting pouty and innocent lips. a real lady killer, as felix had said to seungmin in english causing him to wheeze hysterically. 

hyunjin was adorned in a boyfriend look, as woojin labeled it. the latter wasn’t showcased with a statement of fashion, it was casual and chic. a black shirt that cupped hyunjin’s arms nicely, tucked into a pair of bleached, ripped skinny jeans. strides of rips traveled from kneecap to upper thigh, splaying randomly around the calf. atop his black shirt, a stripped blouse had toppled over it nicely, pulled back to display the muscle on hyunjin’s arms. a silvery necklace laid by his neck, two garments clinking; a cross and a ring. the item was personally hyunjin’s, woojin nor felix seemed to mind including it into the outfit theme. three items settled on the latter’s wrist, right adorning a black, slick watch that reflected every time hyunjin stared back at it and a red bracelet with frayed ends. left, a single banglet with a jeweled embedded. 

seungmin didn’t want to admit this whatsoever, hyunjin looked far too boyfriend material. 

“uh, minnie, what language were they speaking?” hyunjin joked, still leaving the perplexed manner to paint his face gently. when the latter chuckled, the other swore he started seeing wisps of satin-like greens. 

“it’s like this code thing? change is when woojin and felix hyungs want to change your clothes and outfit designs, they plan everything beforehand anyway-- which is what took them ten years on. and three is the inserted number of shots left, so we change after this shot!” seungmin softly grinned, ruffling his hair in attempt to move his bangs. every time the duo made eye contact, seungmin would heave at the overwhelming velvety greens, the blush by him hadn’t gone quite unnoticed. the other never dared to mention it, seungmin was fragile and throwing him under the bus wasn’t going to get him anywhere. “last pose! smile softly for me!”

hyunjin probably wasn’t actually supposed to smile softly whilst thinking of the latter, yet he managed to anyway. the gentle, encouraging expression always painted on seungmin’s delicate features would have to make you smile. otherwise, you’re practically a monster. 

“great! woojin, lix hyungs, change three.” seungmin urged, taking a swing of his felix’s water that lay on the table nearby. hyunjin undoubtably envied the water. “i’m going to check the shots with chan and bin hyungs.”

hyunjin nodded before getting whisked away by the styling duo. after all, chan had requested a theme fiercer. 

“hyungs! here are the shots, do you want to load them up right now? or wait for the three special ones to finish.” seungmin questioned, changbin signalling the latter by holding the usb attachment with a splash of violent navys. seungmin was jittery, hyunjin was far too much for his soft heart. he glanced once at a photo before breaking into a vermillion pink, chan chuckled noticing the latter’s baffled expression. 

“aww, is seungmin embarassed by his boyfriend’s shots?” chan cooed, squishing seungmin’s cheeks that had singlehandedly tinted darker. changbin wheezed, the imagery was quite interesting on its own. “it’s okay, you’ll need some preparation later on anyway. we love a fierce hyunjin, he’ll be looking like a real bad boy after seungmin. don’t eye fuck him too much, okay?”

“i heard that bang chan!” woojin shrieked from the make up room. woojin’s hearing was scary. “also we’re done, shoo shoo hyunjin go see seungmin.”

hyunjin looked really good.


	7. mud brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this boi a little angsty but that's ok, anyways so there's mentions of characters from groups like ptg, sf9, up10, tbz, etc. i didnt quite put them in the tags bc theyre very minor and are literally only mentioned in this chapter so dont mind that. also sunwoos a bias wrecker tY

clattering of shrill blues, the ridiculously clunky and fail at an excuse of lunch trays. in which echoed throughout the room, as students occasionally cringed in sourness with the thump of flimsy plastic forks facing on with the trays. slamming their forks into the mushy rice, sworn to be produced from a bag, soiling whatever free space remained on the slab of plastic.

cliques were instinctively and albeit bitterly, had come naturally formed within the circle everyone branded as “high school”, someone who bared the thought of it could easily be wavering their aspiring thoughts about going through the slam of metal doors. rumors had planted themselves in the base of the school, drama was the static shock that wound throughout the school hallways— waiting for a prey to leech from. 

jeongin would catch a glance at the most popular males, his eyes hissing at the raw sight of hyunjin grounding himself at the table. to no avail as the male twisted around to level his eyes with jeongin’s trenchant and scarlet glare. jeongin would pounce at the male, if not for seungmin and the soon-to-be growing crowd that shoved their ways to record seizing. no efforts would be molded to try to stop the sunshine-like male from beating the living shit out of hyunjin, ruining that “pretty” face of his, dotting him with bruise-like paints. 

the unanimous “popular kid” gang gathered; some overzealous, visual-like males who were wrapped by their reputation and cold attitude suffocatingly. not only were they caught rapidly waving it around like a wanted vip pass to some backstage concert, that had sold out in a matter of seconds. but they assumed everyone was no more human than the wormy, mud that had laid to formed this earth. 

his eyes scarred from the sting of colors that had reformed to become an unbreakable shield of mobbing brown, seungmin could glimpse and spot the same anxious, bouncy lime green flash past. 

harpies gathered, wanting a taste of the males that shuffled towards the table in a chic manner, glinting a raw turquoise at them all, none were above them— all were a lower class. dirt.

starting was bae jinyoung and park jihoon, both of which were childhood friends and attached to the hip. they barely talked (besides to one another), as one led the basketball team into piles of trophies and dance awards. whilst the other wins modeling awards and grants the school rounds of tournaments, although judges are lured into biased opinions. 

jinyoung was acknowledged for his remarkably and inhumanly petite face, that attracted many of the female population to surround him and his undeniably huge ego. his eyes gushed the mauve blurred periwinkle, a mellow yet salty taste tingles seungmin’s tastebud when he sees the male come around the corner.

jihoon on the other hand, was abnormally cutesy. his face shrieked cute to everyone around him as the color of blinding dusty rose, layering with a cerise. never had once failed to slam his vision in a blurry wave of surprise, the male was still the ace of the basketball team. the girls called him cute or adorable, until they saw the sheer layer of sweat gluing his bangs to his forehead; as he breathes in exhaustion. yet adrenaline flowed and overpowered every thought of a solemn rest. 

second crazed spotlight laid solely on the rap and dance club members. that astounded and glistened in the language that was perfected and called “dance”. they grasped the choreographies like a second brain, and raps that showcased each one’s individual flowing tambour. both of which, danced tangles and stringed with rapping in a street group called sf9. nine members of pure talent, is what harpies had excited the rumor with.

a dreadful silence plagued when he was around; the male was observant and all ears. known as hwiyoung… or what he recited on the shining stage, though many addressed it to him, as if it was the gift that was his actual name. to splash ruin on the “fact”, his name was kim youngkyun. the fan-proclaimed “second visual” in the street dance group he performed in. the blonde was easily spotted weaving throughout the mobs of students rushing with books raining out of their grasp. seungmin always glanced and saw a sheer and cold icy blue and mint. sharpening said colors into the form of a glare.

one of the youngest, chani, a nickname for his real name: kang chanhee. he strayed far from chanhee, he had a student in his dance class named chanhee. the teacher constantly mixing them up, tough life, he didn’t try to impress the fact that they weren’t a replica of each other. they visually appealed differently. chanhee did not need to be a player in the game of mix and match, especially not in his most treasured passion. his voice reaped shock from each listener, expecting a high or perhaps sweet voice to tangle out of his lips. but a deep groveling voice was returned instead— which made his rapping shocking and perfect. his hue was an earthy burgundy, a wine that occasionally dazzled the canvas. 

although not having someone in the same group or duo as him. the male had a mutual in seungmin’s squad of “sunshines”, and occasionally halted at their small table to slick his lanky arms around his mutual’s petite waist. he slammed goals like it was blowing candles out, a quick thump of the ball had everyone cheering. the soccer team captain.

a tree by the labeling of jung wooseok, to deny that pieces of a gurgle crying of raw fear ordered to surge through seungmin every time he neared the male; would be a fat lie. the 6’2 boy towered over everyone, he was to no exception of that. wooseok goofed off, a little too much for the soccer captain. but his height would always become a frequent to being an excuse, dirty rust and tangent dark gray rushed in mobs.

a talented duo, sunwoo and “hwall” who bared their death stares in a wide range. ready to pounce and toy with prey or burn them into a thick layer of ash in the process. a newly modeling grouped by a lowly company. one of their members haknyeon had participated on modeling 101. 

with a spine-chill in which had vibrated icily throughout seungmin. kim sunwoo, a male who appeared with a cold pride about displaying his talent in “high school rapper”, placing highly and nearing the score of a silver-mixed-gold medal. sunwoo couldn’t bother about how anyone felt, as long as his point laid across the blank canvas— the harm blurred, he tossed away the hurt away as crimson smeared his fingers in bloody murder. the girls screamed about how he was “a cold charismatic”, the male was no such of the latter. he was cold-hearted murderer, verbally holding his metal sword prepping the next severed head to his collection. sunwoo’s cold stare pierced, refined even more than a spear. a misleading dark gray, bland but meaningful. melted in a pair alongside his tyrian purple. 

hwall, or that was his dancer name. disguising his true personality from the world, a kim hyunjoon hidden by a rage of hwall the dancer. the balanced and ever-so powerful dancing that could sear through the competition with ease. carrying the dancing pride swiftly as he hurdled around obstacles like second nature. his eye like cats stabbed the same bright sky blue, with whites that acted as a balancing act of feathering clouds. 

a lone model stood, another magazine model with his clan of ten, up10tion. all-well experienced, had a priority additionally a face many would grieve for in solid blues. no doubt a model, or visual for an empty, pallid reasoning. seungmin found him one of the only decent ones, putting each member in a solid place; if he found one of the members doing something rash he would scold him on the spot. although staring at the delicate facial features made seungmin melt in a envy of striking teals; yet stray kids was seungmin’s whole life, they painted his life a clear path of happiness and glee. 

a model by the name of kim wooseok, humorous as it stands; the second wooseok. he went by wooshin, their faces were quite contrasting as wooshin was fragile and outstandingly attractive. whilst wooseok adorned with broad shoulders and bountiful amounts of height. wooshin had naturally gleamed in the model department, shining and raining with a heavy heave on the school’s modeling anchor. the fashion department had been fawning in beiges and pinks over him, seungmin gagged slightly. seungmin hissed as his vision was nearly blinded by the crimson shades and grays that shifted through his peripheral gaze. 

that was what composed of the disgustingly steadied shield of dirty, mud brown. he hated it, seeing the lime green tainted in a mysterious tangle of an anchored popular mess. and yet, hyunjin had never quite approached seungmin.


	8. baby blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a lot of explaining dont i, i sincerely apologize over the fact that this was barely updated AT ALL. i have no excuse rather than putting it off. and yeah idk. after this ends i promise to write something longer, more satisfying towards your tastes bc you deserve it jjsjjsjs once more IM SO SORRY
> 
> \+ theres minor swearing here dont read if youre uncomfortable w/ our squirrel going berserk on cussing

worth, seungmin’s mind had shredded all mirth and settled with bountiful doubt, as if hyunjin would be able to handle the little details that arrived with the troubled kim seungmin. the latter had learned to be able to reluctantly accept it once reaching the undeniably bitter dead end, shrouds of the tainted crimson were only steps away. 

“min, are you okay there?” felix had prodded with a tangent of gentle fluttering tangerine, the melody of english words had connected instinctively as jeongin’s head tilted with a slight fervor of lavender. 

“it’s probably hyunjin,” the simmering words had frothed up with an initiating green twist, jeongin’s seamless reputation of destroying people with simple, deflective words had bitten seungmin back into a reality. a reality of choked colors with a tangle of bittersweet feelings, others had always turned heads for feelings. “he hasn’t approached seungmin ever since, he’s a mistake. wholeheartedly, i wouldn’t regret going up right now and punching him multiple times.”

“honestly!” jisung chided, groaning with vermillion glints as his words drowned within the light of disgust. an aroma of wafting distaste had misted around the table as the name of ‘hwang hyunjin’ had been spoken with an aggressive, wine red spite tailing along. “he’s such a fucking dick, i can’t believe he basically would pine after seungmin then just ignore him right after. i don’t see what’s past his exterior, he’s an asshole and i hope he just falls on something and suffers embarrassment.”

“is the new gossip hyunjin now?” hyunggu had snorted with a violet splotch as he plopped down, shoving felix jokingly over as the latter had shamelessly rolled his eyes. “i’m not even up to date with what’s happening, i totally would’ve joined stray kids if i wasn’t already occupied with pentagon. but yes, spill the tea loves.”

“so basically what happened was that--”

“no, we’re not doing this jisung.” seungmin mumbled, pristine teeth clawing at his own bottom lip with sharp inhales of tension. seungmin’s best friend sighed, baring the border of hurtful with the slight slip of connective words. “i’m not ready to talk about this, it’s just-- something i’ve expected but wasn’t ready to mention?”

“i get it,” jisung hummed. eyeing the particular welding the popular clique, hwang hyunjin’s eyes tracing their own. for some reason, jisung had the will to trust the latter despite the bountiful amount of suffering and emotional wreckage that he had spewed for seungmin. jisung had prayed that hyunjin wasn’t as much as an ass as his lips had proceeded to rip. “hyunjin’s staring, but he looked away. i hope he’ll approach you later on, he needs to.”

“it’s better off he doesn’t, there’re more people to look at. more eye-candy than myself,” seungmin prodded with gentle baby blues. ignoring the glares received as jisung’s anger distorted into a mellow, shy pink pout. 

“lunch is almost over,” seungmin notes as the clock shuffles noisily. gripping the lunch tray as he ruthlessly flicks his wrist to toss the reminiscence of disgusting cafeteria food. he sends a signature peace sign towards his boisterous table of endearing friends, before sliding out to retrieve his books.

“it’s been quite awhile, and you deserve all the apologies in the world seungminnie.”


	9. crystal clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter before this ends, a full 1k words and next chapter will be 2k! next chapter will completely be fluff!
> 
> do not read if you may be triggered or offended by the oncoming theme of: panic attacks, insecurity, bullying, body image, etc.

“why are you here?” seungmin had simply stated, cursed baby blue had tainted his fluttering words as they strangled his throat with faded hints of lingering pain. hyunjin’s vision had waltzed with the tiled flooring, utmost suffering to catch a glimpse of seungmin’s contorted facial expression. “if somebody sees this; i don’t want to become the world’s center of attention. i don’t need their cruel eyes on me, i don’t want it either-- i’m not hwang hyunjin, the popular, smart and generous kid. the kid too good for this school, for this world, for kim seungmin.”

“every word, each second that i couldn’t keep my eyes trained on you, undeniably was hard. for you only to mention that you’re not worthy isn’t true, far off actually. i, hwang hyunjin don’t quite deserve the gorgeous, unique kim seungmin.” a husk growled back, the latter’s emerald illumination had jolted within the shorter’s mind, hues seeping between the shackled crevices. the taller shifted first, slim fingers had twisted around the other’s own, said male’s chin scraping the surface of seungmin’s cheek whilst he backed the other. lips resting shy above seungmin’s ear, “don’t talk to me about your worth and don’t state lies either. your interpretation of it is far different than everybody else’s of you.”

hyunjin’s eyes had leveled a connection towards the smaller’s, hazy tints of basil had wafted its way throughout seungmin’s peripheral vision. entranced by the whiff of gently entangling hue, watching as it danced an aroma around the model-like student. sifting radiation had fled as hyunjin laid his head against the crook of seungmin’s neck, seungmin’s eyes trailed with a glaze of wilting smiles as if frightened to grin fully. 

“when will seungminnie, the only thing i’ve really wanted not doubt himself as if the world is against him.” haze weaved around as seungmin’s head lolled to let the white silence consume the slight thump that had emitted, the latter’s legs proceeded to almost buckle as hyunjin’s partially larger fingers had snaked around his wrist; ensnaring the other’s hand in a laced format. “seungminnie, only you have the answers, only you can tell me how i can do this. how i can win your heart just even a little bit more-- enough for you to hear what i have to say, enough what everybody has to say.”

“there are many things you wouldn’t be able to tell hyunjinnie, my secrets are safe in a particular area. that being my trust, please don’t make me listen to the fakeness that drips out of your compliments.” seungmin’s eyes shut, clasping around the fact that the emerald tangled itself within his grasp as he greeted the familiar grunt of those words, ugly, useless, freak, untalented, unknown, a nobody. finally, the lapse as the smaller’s knees had chained and the uselessness had traced every inch as he was left in the void of the other’s grip. “please, don’t do this. don’t be nice to me, don’t say anything, don’t. there’s so many things, so many words, so much i can’t say--”

“hush, seungminnie.” hyunjin chuckled sorely as the gentle encouragement of basil dove, hyunjin’s hands had traveled in midst of supporting the latter who shook his head frantly against the raw surface of hyunjin’s uniformed jacket. crystal drops had clung to the insistent will of seungmin, crumbling, as the spherical figure had shattered between the threaded ruffle of the bearer’s jacket. “it’s okay to cry, don’t hide it. i’ll take you to the empty music room, even if we’ll have to skip class. i would do anything for you, for me to become a method of comfort and maybe even more.” 

the taller of the two had gently winded the latter into his clutches with fragile grasps on the glass-hearted, as the blossoming inhales of the weeping shudder into his ear. hyunjin craves for even the petite shy of a smile to grace the other’s lips; he knew seungmin didn’t deserve to cry. seungmin’s empty whimpers of devastated taste towards the undeniable, the will for pain had sabotaged the thoughts of faltering positivity. 

who did you think you are seungmin? a cackle emitted, knowing the latter was dazed with a blood red, putrid of any gentleness or yearn for glee. colorblind, would’ve been better if colorblind-- then the numbing sensation of no freakish abilities were to sprout and blemish his illumination. it were to strike him as a dimmed light within the midst of candles, laid out peacefully with different bases of colors with a spectrum eating away at uniqueness and personality, for he lay within the middle as the dimmed, white base. unloved, untouched, unwanted, yet still a structure or foundation that others would feed and prey on. kim seungmin, the dimmed light, the bland hue, the lacking tint and the unwilled. 

“why aren’t you stopping? why aren’t you dropping me yet, telling me i’m heavy and moving away.” he chokes, strangled by the gurgles of sobs and silent hurt, insistent that hyunjin’s soon-to-become betrayal was stray away from becoming a wave of bittersweet reality. as if the other was going to let the glass heart fall and swarm the floor with empty tears and heart-tightening shards of weeping glass particles. an answer to the question seungmin had always perceived, ‘why are you doing this’. “why, why, why? you’re insane, you must be… stop holding on.”

the mirth of his throat cracks, rusty with a concoction of anxiety pooling beneath his own hanging feet, as if the dangling was on a fine string with simple intentions to allow the hanging to collapse with a fervor. he dropped. the comprehension of lowering had overcome the latter’s sense of direction, feelings, emotion, everything as they were demolished by the stinging and soft radiation of tangent maim. 

his hands winced against the gentle fabric of a leather couch, the relief of the renowned music room that had once been waltzing with a newfound life, until music students fled. fled with a scare direction towards the prestigious building of arts. 

“you’re okay, tell me what’s wrong when you relax a bit.” hyunjin soothed, hands caressing the dip of his back. a trace of glowing ovals were embedded with the particular basil. the words had choked up within his mouth, tainted and laying on his tongue.

“i’m a freak, don’t tell me i’m not. what i have has been called many things, i prefer to call it scintillating though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u tell i was listening to voices while reading this lmao


	10. rainbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOJDODJIOJIDSO ITS THE END OF SCINTILLATING NGL I FEEL A LITTLE SAD BC IM SO ATTACHED TO IT, BUT ITS FINALLY OVER OMG. thank you for your support^^ please read the bottom note to find out what au! i'll be writing next

“and i can see people’s colors, every action, every word, every syllable. and you,” seungmin utters, the similar teardrop figure had stood on the battleground hung around seungmin’s clasped eyes. the last resounding words had battled against white silence and the closure of baby blue, “and i truly am a freak, everyone around me knew and i know it. i know the glances that they had haunted me with, the cruelness in their eyes whilst their mocking words practically ate any reliability i had grown. they were rooted with cruelty, i knew it too, please with all my wishing just tell me i’m a terrible person and a freak.”

“stop it,” hyunjin growled a fervor of glistening emerald had shaken. his lips parted with a grunt, insistent personality, “tell me, who am i to you? what does your color of me tell you about me, do i quite really perceive as what you classify as ‘them’. am i truly that horrible and chaotic in your eyes?”

“you’re breathtaking, a stunning shade of emerald green, it’s bedazzling really. i cannot nor do not understand anything-- the simplistic colors, yet i don’t think i have ever hated anything more than those same exact hues. i’ve always wondered what green had meant ” seungmin mumbled indifferent as the words resounded in comfort, the male speaking knew the subtle shaking had caused himself to quiver even further. he had begged for a silent comfort, allowing hyunjin’s hands to snake whilst to presume and cradle the latter’s petite frame. hyunjin’s fingers carded through the soft wisps of seungmin’s faded red tufts, hands producing light waves. “i see so many colors and i still am not quite sure of what they mean, they really seem to taunt me as i glance everywhere around me and the most common thing speaks to me in a visual language i cannot see truly. wouldn’t you be infuriated too? it’s as if i’m supposed to remain lost.” 

“i would be, really.” hyunjin fished in the spectrum that had glistened softly within the painted prism of sunlight, lighting the canvas with gentle bright hues as they formed a concoction with darker hues. cool tones had undeniably dawned upon the lit figure of seungmin, ethereal as his amber eyes had frothy gold garnished around his pupil. soon, fingers had cleaned the euphoria of tears that had rivered upon fragile features. silent hiccups had greeted hyunjin’s hearing with waves of unsteady breath “don’t cry princess, i’ll always be here no matter what you have or who you are.”

“please, just call me a freak; don’t lead me on.” seungmin begged, silenced by the actions as hyunjin slid his hands across seungmin’s face as his hands graced his cheeks in a gentle tilt. the latter knew there was a fury of disappointment, yet the words would pale as hyunjin sprouted with cluttering, affectionate words. “i wouldn’t be worth all the issues that come with me, nor the fighting for trust. i would thank you for trying, yet you haven’t stopped trying to win me over yet. why?”

“why would i even attempt to lead you on? why would i leave what i claim my soulmate would be like, unique, bare, perfect and came with flaws that had perceived you as you?” hyunjin hummed softly with a hint of question as if almost petrified to uphold a maim, locking vision with the illuminated male that had shrouded himself within the noon-lights. bedazzled by the curvature and dip of facial expression that had molded into the most beautiful person, kim seungmin. “you single-handedly are-- you’re the most beautiful person on earth i’ve seen. it’s astounding how much first sight could drive a person insane.”

seungmin knew the words that would stutter within the force, a source of flustering would be horrible, lips pressed together as the syllables pile. dearly afraid, he knew the other meant well, yet the heave and churn of his stomach after such emotional trip had twisted with a thorn of trickling spite. as if memories would shatter his reality with sparkling disaster, the captivation, a constant in their world with the hints of blinding temptation. shades of cruel wine had resurfaced throughout the pallid room, a radiation of defensive green hues had perked up at the sight with an array of justice, allowing the chains that had weaved within seungmin’s mind. 

“i feel almost infatuated, it’s quite extraordinary.” the taller had huffed, whilst flashing vague glances. “i don’t understand you, how you dare mention that your worth is lacking without realizing how devastated others would be without you. even if they may not associate themselves with you, you’re the soft, eye-candy kid in their classes. i’ve heard so many girls shriek about how adorable you are, how they love your squishy left cheek, your voice, your eyes, your everything. and sometimes i wonder due to them, if i’m really worth to be called yours in any situation, or if i can be yours.”

“i think…” seungmin hazily leveled his vision with hyunjin’s attention, his cherry lips parting with white silence as time froze within the duet’s session had seemingly grown tense. spriling bland words had been cut from seungmin’s gentle parade of soothing words, an eruption of finely picked sentences had connected into one. “i’m not worth you, you’re worth more than i’ll ever amount to; it’s a fact.”

“don’t. don’t say anything anymore especially about your worth and my worth together,” particles of aggravation had flit as the seeping anger burned the vulnerable. a growl encased the canvas of silence as hyunjin’s expression had painted into a blossoming frown. “in the end, worth doesn’t matter to me, i am not a superior. you’re somebody i cannot seem to touch no matter how much i reach out, you’re always you and i would truly never change that for the world, you will always remain my princess. i’ll tell you approximately a million times if i will have to, won’t glance at anybody else if i have to either.”

hyunjin had simply put his arms around seungmin’s petite frame, arms forming a surfacing ‘v’ around the latter’s waist. content, satisfied, as seungmin had laid his hands gently grazing hyunjin’s biceps, warmth blemished in between the world of two perfectly fit males. 

“for the millionth declaration. kim seungmin-- princess, will you be my other?”

“of course i will.”

end of scintillating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, thank you so much for reading scintillating-- possibly commenting or giving it a kudos. either way, thanks for sticking by it! here's my next seungjin au <3333
> 
> due to comments, it's been a tie so i decided which i think i would like more, it being:  
> \-- street racer + boxing au w/ ofc a mix of romance. 
> 
> thank you all and i hope you look forward to "miles per hour". see you guys next writing^^


End file.
